


the way you look tonight

by aegirs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegirs/pseuds/aegirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Nico sees Jenson in formal wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you look tonight

'Jenson are you ready I swear if you...'

'If I?' Jenson fiddles with his cuff links, grinning triumphantly when they snap together and he looks up at Nico, who's staring at him, speechless. 'Cat got your tongue, love?'

'I. You. I. Uh.'

Jenson raises an eyebrow, then comprehension dawns on him and his smile grows from amused to being ridiculously pleased with himself. 'So. You like this.'

'That would be an understatement,' Nico says wryly, but he's still staring, much to Jenson's delight.

'Well, I must say that you look rather fetching yourself,' Jenson says, sliding a hand down Nico's back and Nico yelps when Jenson smacks his arse lightly. 'Fits just like a glove.'

'I had it tailored,' Nico says, rolling his eyes. Jenson hums, pulling Nico closer to his side, and as much as Nico knows that they shouldn't be messing around like this because the possibility of horrible creases all over their suits is a Terrible Thing but it's nice like this, being pressed up against Jenson who looks dapper and well, more presentable than how he always looks in those printed t-shirts and jeans he wears to uni every day.

'Spending all that money on this silly dinner,' Jenson says softly, and Nico pokes him in the side. They're heading out for a formal dinner for the Historical Society in their university that Jenson had only agreed to attend after months of bugging and whining from Jake, his roommate in year one, and Jenson's starting to have Serious Doubts about going already.

'It wasn't just _for_ the dinner,' Nico mumbles, cheeks flushed. He looks away, determined to avoid Jenson's gaze.

'I heard that,' Jenson says. He pauses, and they stop right before the door. They're running late now, but it can hardly matter. He looks at Nico, framed in the evening glow of the sunlight coming in through the window. His eyes are soft, and his smile is tender. 'You look perfect,' he all but whispers, leaning in to press a kiss on Nico's forehead, and Nico smiles.


End file.
